eatbulagafandomcom-20200216-history
Maine Mendoza
Nicomaine Dei Capili Mendoza, more simply known as Maine Mendoza, is a Filipino television host, actress, comedian and Internet personality. She currently hosts the noontime show Eat Bulaga! ''and has been since 2015. Before joining ''Eat Bulaga!, Maine rose to fame after posting Dubsmash videos that went viral on social media. On 4 July 2015, she first appeared on the segment Problem Solving where she played the role of Yaya Dub, the snobbish personal assistant of Lola Nidora (played by Wally Bayola). Maine was 20 years old at the time she joined the show. She was then paired with Eat Bulaga! ''co-host Alden Richards after she broke out of character upon seeing him on-screen for the first time. The unintentional formation of a loveteam between Alden and Maine known as AlDub became phenomenal and unconventional as it repeatedly trended on Twitter worldwide and brought in unprecedented ratings for the noontime show. Maine immediately became a phenomenal star, gaining millions of followers across her social media accounts. becoming one of the most-talked about names in the Philippine showbiz, and garnering accolades from various award-giving bodies. Although her rise to fame has been phenomenal, Maine effortlessly tries to be her own person amidst all the pressures on her shoulder. Maine Mendoza is a breath of fresh air in the Philippine entertainment industry, where celebrities try too hard to be liked even at the risk of forgetting their own identities. Early life Nicomaine Dei Capili Mendoza was born on March 3, 1995 in Santa Maria, Bulacan, Philippines to Mary Ann Capili and Teodoro "Teddy" Mendoza. Mary Ann is an accountant who owns a number of gasoline stations in Bulacan, while Teddy is an engineer who owns a construction firm. She has four siblings: two brothers Nicolas Dynn and Nicodeim Dean as well as two sisters Nicolette Ann and Nicoleen Dyann. She completed her high school at St. Paul College of Bocaue in Bulacan. Maine aspired to be a flight attendant. Since airline companies do not necessarily pick applicants who are Tourism graduates, she took up Culinary Arts instead in order to gain additional skills and knowledge in hospitality management. She had a six-month internship at The Sagamore Resort in Bolton Landing, New York. Maine was assigned to work at the egg/omelette station at the buffet breakfast of La Bella Vita Italian Restaurant within the resort. In February 2015, Maine graduated with a bachelor's degree in Hotel, Restaurant, and Institution Management with a concentration in Culinary Arts at the De La Salle–College of Saint Benilde in Manila. Growing up, Maine struggled with the low-self esteem issues. Prior to ''Eat Bulaga! Discovering Dubsmash Still aspiring to be a flight attendant, Maine Mendoza waited for the hiring period of Philippine Airlines after graduation. In the meantime, she helped out with running their small family business. With no particular assignments As an ''Eat Bulaga! ''Dabarkads On June 19, 2015, a staff of ''Eat Bulaga!''left a comment on her Instagram post asking her to audition. The longest runningnoontime variety show in the Philippines was looking for a new host. After checking the veracity of the message, she went on to audition; by this time, her Dubsmash videos were already gaining popularity. In her recollection, there were about 15 hopefuls who went to the studio to claim the hosting spot. Fate gave it to her. Her first break in showbiz happened on July 4, 2015, appearing as Yaya Dub, the nanny/granddaughter of Lola Nidora, a character superbly played by Wally Bayola. Category:Hosts Category:Dabarkads Category:Incomplete Articles